Demons
Demons is the sixth episode of fourth season of Castle. Summary Castle & Beckett confront the possibility of paranormal foul play, when a world-renowned ghost hunter is mysteriously murdered while investigating a haunting at a legendary New York mansion. Plot Our victim this eppy is a TV host for a ghost hunters show, Ghost Wranglers, named Jack Sinclair. (And, naturally, this show is something Castle knows all about!) Unfortunately for our vic, it was his awesome-but-bizarre profession that led to his early demise. While investigating the inside of the McClaren House, a famous haunted home in NYC, Sinclair is murdered. But by whom — or what — is the massive question at hand. Are ghosts to blame? Castle surely hopes so! Although cameras were filming Sinclair’s every move (we mean, that’s what ghost hunter shows do), the video conveniently goes to Poltergeist-like static right after Jack appears to be begging for his life, saying “Mercy” — right before he’s chopped to pieces. Beckett dives right into the standard protocol. Looks like Jack had a fight earlier with his camerman, Barry, who could have conveniently programmed the cams to turn off right before he hacked up his former boss. Suspect Numero Uno! Except Barry has an alibi: He was at a strip club. Jack did screw him over because the McClaren House eppy was Barry's idea, but Barry didn’t program the cameras or kill Sinclair. Later, when Ryan re-visits the video, he notices something uber-creepy: The tripod in the background is moving right before the screen goes blank! While Beckett still thinks there’s a logical explanation (always so serious!), but Castle only wants to channel Poltergeist. “They’re here,” he intones. And it’s time for another Castle geek-out! After some research, Rick discovers there has been eight different killings in the McClaren house. The team also learns Jack didn’t even want to film inside the creepy mansion because of the stories. Beckett’s annoyed by Castle’s theories (which, of course, include the fact that the killings were committed by demons.) But Ryan? He’s got Castle’s back, which doesn't please Beckett. Come on, girl, lighten up a little! While Castle and Ryan are chasing down demons, Espositohttp://www.wetpaint.com/castle/characters/javier-espositocomes to Beckett with real live fingerprints — from a “real live person,” might we add — that could belong to the perp. The prints match those of Ron Burger, a man convicted of breaking and entering, who also has a history with the Ghost Wranglers. He was once featured on the show because he said he was, ahem, molested by a ghost in prison. But that made him the laughingstock of the prison, and he wrote a threatening letter to Sinclair. Hello! Totally sounds a murderer. But there’s a twist (of course). About a month ago, Sinclair called Burger to apologize and asked him to take pics inside the McClaren House — of the very living room he would later die in. Creepy coincidence? Outside the precinct, Castle and Ryan are questioning the last owners of the MClaren House. As they explain the series of bizarro events that went down in the big ol ‘mansion, we don’t know if we’ve ever seen Castle so intrigued (or serious) in his life. According to the Boyers, they often heard creepy noises and doors slamming, but one night the ish really hit the fan, literally, when picture frames started flying across the room and smashed into the walls, and all kinds of furniture was either flipped over or destroyed. Whoa! After this intense run-in with, well, whatever, the couple called in a ghost hunter who’s name was Mercy — the same name Jack Sinclair uttered before his death! The Castle crew track down Miss Mercy and she’s got all the dish on Jack Sinclair. Turns out, Jack Sinclair was in the house over 20 years ago when someone was murdered — by something — and he witnessed it. Jack’s repressed memories were coming to the surface, and Mercy urged him to return to the murder scene to get some closure on his troubled past. The crew ontacts Detective Smith, the officer who worked on the case 20 years ago. He explains the murder: Matt Benton supposedly brutally murdered his wife Melanie before fleeing the country. Five years later, he sent postcards to his brother saying a demon was responsible for her death. Well, gee. Fancy that. Did Matt find out about Jack recovering his memories and come back to make sure his secret didn’t get out (read: kill him)? In life outside the case, Ryan and Esposito finally nail down the deets about their double date, even though Esposito warns Ryan that Lanie be a little “cranky," and encourages him not to say anything “controversial.” Seems easy enough! On the date, eerything seems to be going well — that is until Jenny asks the worst, most “controversial” question ever: “So when are you two getting married?” Awkward! And, oh my, Lanie’s disgusted face! Esposito is gonna hear about this later. And so will Ryan. Speaking of love troubles, Alexis and Ashley's relationship turned up in the ep once or twice and made an interesting side storyline, but at this point we’re kinda bored with the whole thing. We think it’s time Lex rethinks this LDR. She’s lookin’ rather grown up these days. Don’t wanna waste those good looks, girl! OK, before we go back to the case, can we just say we love how Castle keeps showing up at Beckett’s apartment? ‘Cause we do — especially tonight ‘cause the girl is lookin’ all sassy, drankin wine. Who is this girl and what has she done with Kate Beckett (and can she please stay around awhile?) Anyway, Castle’s convinced the McClaren House has a hidden alcove, and he’s down to hit the haunted mansion ASAP to find out. Beckett, on the other hand, isn’t exactly stoked about the idea. We mean, she is probably a little tipsy. Still, she agrees to accompany — but only after Castle pries an “I ain't afraid a no ghosts” out of her. Oh, we so knew that was coming! At the McClaren house, Beckett pulls a fast one on Castle, telling a story about her own supernatural experience with whispering voices and all kinds of other nonsense. We weren’t so convinced; Castle, though, got PWNED. But all is not fun and games in this haunted house. The door slams shut and the lights burn out — which just so happens to be exactly what happened before Jack was, well, life-jacked. Still, there’s a secret room to be found, so Castle hoists Beckett up to push on the ceiling, and grabs ... not her legs like she asks, but something that makes her gasp like a grandma at a Lil Wayne concert. And she’s not the only one freaked out; first, Castle is terrified by creepy rat chillin’ on Beckett’s shoulder (she’s unfazed), and later by the decaying skeleton of one Matt Benton who falls out of a closet right on to Castle! (Cue Castle screaming like a little girl!) Yep, Matt Benton has apparently been dead in this secret room for 20 years. Caskett also discovers a magnetic field generator, which explains all the slamming doors and burn-out bulbs. Guess there isn’t a demon in their midst after all. Poor Castle. Later, we uncover this juicy morsel: Matt’s brother was engaged to Matt’s wife Melanie first. Matt was supposedly abusive toward her for having affairs, so his brother is the murderer, right? Nope, it's actually Detective Smith — the cop who worked on the case originally — whom Caskett discovers making a secret trip inside the McClaren house. Smith confesses he killed both Matt and Melanie; he was indeed having an affair with Melanie, but she wanted to leave him. Then he took out Sinclair, who could've exposed him. Smith even sent the postcards. And the whole confession is caught on tape by Sinclair's producers. Smith is GHOST busted! Although the killer’s been caught — and he’s not a demon, at least the supernatural kind — Castle is still pushing the paranormal aspect of the case. We get it, what happened to them inside the McClaren House was pretty freakin’ weird. But naturally, Beckett has logical explanations for it all. The lights turning off? Old wiring. The door slamming? It’s a drafty house. But Castle insists maybe Jack Sinclair’s ghost was trying to help solve his own murder.. And much to our happiness, Beckett gives Castle a little smirk and says she’ll consider the possibility. Has Beckett been swayed? We think maybe just a little. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Juliana Dever as Jenny *Jennifer Cortese as Margaret Boyer *Christian Anderson as Harry Boyer *Vincent Guastaferro as Steve Fuller *Mark Harelik as Pete Benton *Fredric Lehne as Addison Smith *Philipp Karner as Jack Sinclair *Amanda Walsh as Jack's Producer *Shawn Carter Peterson as Barry Bavetta *Joel Stoffer as Ron Berger *Josh Hopkins as Officer *Vern'ee Watson as Mercy LaGrande Featured Music *"Ghostbusters" - Ray Parker, Jr Trivia References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 4 Plot Summaries Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4